Automatic car washes sometimes include a conveyer that directs a vehicle through multiple stations. Soap, water, and wax can be applied as the vehicle travels through the car wash. Brushes can be used to scrub debris from the vehicle body. After the vehicle has been washed and rinsed, excess water may be blown off with an air dryer or wiped off with a curtain or a towel.